The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar named Imprefant.
The new Euphorbia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Euphorbia plants with attractive foliage coloration and tolerance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Euphorbia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 1999 of an unnamed selection of Euphorbia×martinii, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with the Euphorbia amygdaloides cultivar Purpurea, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Euphorbia was discovered and selected as a single plant from within the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in Gensingen, Germany in September, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since May, 2000 in Gensingen, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.